


【麦克雷X你】 西部牛仔与东方神秘药膳 【一发完】

by ftt35



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftt35/pseuds/ftt35
Summary: 4k+受孕意向play向注意介意您真别看了最近的一发都是4000左右，估计我这点爱都在这里了= =自从胸腔来，不谈过江海，更不言虚但是留给我们能piao的英雄不多了【bushi
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【麦克雷X你】 西部牛仔与东方神秘药膳 【一发完】

『这是什么？』

麦克雷望着面前桌上飘着袅袅热气的汤碗蹙起了眉，这东西超出了他的知识范围，只得求问于厨房忙碌的同居人。显然他不但在质疑这东西是什么，更在质疑这东西是不是在早餐范畴。

『羊汤。』

你放下热好的速食小笼包和皮蛋粥坐在了麦克雷旁边，在他质疑的眼神中将这两份单人份的点心和主食拢到了自己面前。

『知足吧，只有那个是我的手笔。』

『羊汤……像那些毛茸茸动物的汤？一般贡献毛皮的那种？』

你咽下第一口速食粥，不由地咂了咂舌，然后翻了个白眼平静地回应麦克雷。

『哦，不亏是老练的西部剥皮客。杰西，你总能抓到重点。』

『谁和你说我是放羊的了……』

麦克雷明知你是在调侃他，谁人不知这个迷人的牛仔当年做的尽是杀人越货的勾当。可惜你没有见过那个纵情西部意气风发的少年，而只见过这个即使换了机械手臂却仍不乏爱慕者的老流氓。你见麦克雷用碗中的调羹舀起汤举到眼前仔细端详，然后又意兴阑珊地一点点倒了回去。

『且不说汤……这上面都是些什么？』

——牛仔意指汤上漂浮的各种绿色植物碎屑。

『葱，香菜，和青椒。』

『什么？！』

尽管已经与你这个亚洲小妞同一屋檐半年左右了，但这些词他差点都没听懂，只堪堪抓住了最后一个。

『青椒？像……披萨上的那个？』

『Yep.』

麦克雷终于扶住自己的额头，一时不知道说点什么好。

『别紧张亲爱的，在我们文化里这都是常规的调味料。』

『你确认不是尝试要毒死我么？』

『尝试一下又不会死。』

或许是你叼着小笼包的姿势太过可爱，亦或者是你纸质杯里的粥味儿太香，麦克雷终于认命一般哼笑了一声，捞起调羹尝试着吮了一口。

『……』

但在看到你差点把粥喷出来的忍笑的一瞬间麦克雷又开始质疑这是不是就是纯粹的整蛊，然后便悠着舌头扁着嘴将口中尚热的汤水咽下。

『这又是什么……』

『醋，去膻气的。』

好极了，他已经基本确认眼前的这个小妞是要毒杀自己了。

『Why……』

『还不是因为你最近的事儿？我还指望你喝了这汤能爷们儿起来呢。』

【最近的事儿？】

麦克雷想起来了，最近因为和辛梅塔的一些交涉问题他回来和小妞有不少抱怨，吃饭的时候，看电视的时候，甚至在床上的时候都有反复叨念。当时小妞就用足尖抵开他的胸膛狠狠地吐槽过一句。

『Hey,bro.Stop bitching that,ok?』

『那这个汤又能做什么？』

麦克雷终于想起小妞意指的事情，不由地苦笑着认命地端起汤碗。

『益气补肾，总之对你好就对了。』

见小妞自顾自吃着随口敷衍，但简单的四个字却入了牛仔的耳。想起那晚不太尽兴的性事(尽管是麦克雷自己搞毁的)，一抹会意的笑容攀上他的嘴角。只不过，还有一件事情——

『想都别想，上面那些青菜你一根都不许剩下。』

你似是看透了麦克雷的心思，叼着自己的塑料勺子事先吐槽道。看着自家少女一副管家婆的样子，自己不由地感叹一句mama things果然让人性感不起来，然后一仰脖将手中温热适宜的肉汤一饮而尽。咀嚼口中剩余的菜料的时候，其实葱叶还好，但香菜和青椒的味道实在怪异到让这个米国人怀疑人生。而已经吃完早餐的你撑着下巴看着冲着你伸出一根食指一脸认真忍耐的麦克雷，不由地心里暗叹。果然这个老流氓无论做什么事都会散发出一股致命的吸引力，哪怕此刻在他嘴里的不是威士忌或者雪茄。

哪怕你知道他已经足够爷们儿的了。

所以，何苦呢？

当无视你餐后刷碗的请求进而被麦克雷狠狠地压倒在床上的时候，你便有些后悔方才的调侃了，以至于整个早餐事件，都是。

你咬着被角任由麦克雷在你胸前舔吻吮吸，敏感的乳尖被男人含在唇舌间温柔地舔弄，动作缓慢又煽情，更不用说他整洁的胡须对皮肤微微的刺激感。麦克雷是那种前戏总会专注于一项的男人，如果他玩弄你的胸部的话，绝对会让你爽到摇头才会停下。此刻你纵然享受，但也心急如焚，你急切地希望麦克雷触碰你的下身，可男人更像能看透你的想法一般，只用着更高超的技巧去蹂躏你的双乳，尽管自己下身也一柱擎天，但却任由你难耐地扭动着纤细的腰肢，连蹭都不俯身蹭一下。

『杰西……你搞我是吧……』

『说的没错。』

胸前传来啵的一声，是麦克雷拉长你乳尖又松口的声音。

『我今天要搞得你下不来床。』

与言语相反的，麦克雷除去自己上身的衣物，又隔着裤子抚摸起自己的挺立，似在向你炫耀。

『看来你的药汤起效果了？』

在你想辩解自己并无意下药于他时，麦克雷却一把脱下了你的热裤，随即双腿便被折到胸前，一种熟悉的酥麻感袭上自己蜜汁淋漓的秘处。麦克雷带着胡子的脸颊深深地埋在你难以言说的地方，灵巧的唇舌早已对你的身体无比熟悉，立刻吮吸揉捻起来。

『嗯……啊！唔！唔……嗯！』

虽然你的下身终于受到了抚慰，可你却哭得更厉害了。这老流氓知道你的弱点，可却一直不温不火地折磨着不给你一个痛快。你断续地呻吟着，忍不住抚上麦克雷在你腿间肆意的头颅，指尖深陷在他棕色的发丝中，痛苦的呜咽却换来男人变本加厉的折磨，一时腿间水声更甚，麦克雷结束了温吞的啃咬，望着眼前水嫩淋漓的私处，坏心地轻吻在微微挺立的豆点上。

『嗯——！』

然后又伸出舌头舔了一下。

『不——！啊！』

你简直快疯了，难受得足尖紧绷。麦克雷看你紧实的秘处一阵收缩，又吐出一股透明的粘液，忍不住哼笑出声，终于伸出手指缓慢地探了进去。

『杰西！啊……快点……用力点！』

指头刚进去就被内壁紧紧地绞住，你下意识伸腿去勾，却只堪堪搭在麦克雷的肩头。麦克雷终于从你股间起身凑到你的身前，一边将你揽到怀里，吻了一下你的头顶，一边加快了手指的抽插。

『额……啊！杰西……干我……干我……求你！』

眼前是麦克雷健硕的胸膛，身下是频率迅猛但只有一根的手指，同时你明显感觉到麦克雷傲人的物什隔着裤子抵在你的胯间，那是比早上还要坚挺的硬度。如果不是被欺负得动弹不得。你一定立刻扒下男人的裤子自己翻身骑上去。麦克雷看你几乎把下唇咬破的急切的样子，终于放弃这磨人的前戏，起身盯着你艳红的脸庞，不急不缓地解开了裤链。

说来羞人，当麦克雷挺立的阴茎从裤中弹着跳了出来时，你真的恨不得冲上去咬一口。

『给我，宝贝……给我……』

你一手揽住自己的大腿。一手忍不住伸手去摸麦克雷的阴茎，并引着他往自己下身来。而麦克雷也异常听话地任由你将阴茎对准洞口，却寸住腰身不肯进去。

『杰西！』

见你主动凑了腰身过来，麦克雷也浅浅地将龟头塞了进去，却在你想更加深入地挨近的时候又抽了出来。

『该死！』

你再也忍耐不住，在麦克雷再次尝试将龟头塞入的时候狠狠地用双腿揽住他的腰身，硬是将阴茎吞了一半进去。麦克雷也倒吸了一口凉气，见你如痴如狂地就着这个姿势鼓动着腰身，终于淡笑着将你渴求了半天的物什全数送进了你的体内。

你奋力了这么半天的事情，他轻松一捅就做到了。

『杰西麦克雷！』

当男人对准你体内深处大开大合地操弄时，你不由地发泄一般喊起他的名字。麦克雷浑身一抖，不知你是舒爽还是愤怒，但只停顿了一秒，转而是攻势更强的顶动。看你只是浑身紧绷地搂着自己片刻，便被折腾地如放弃一般四肢瘫软的倒在床上随着自己的顶动颤抖，麦克雷狠狠地将阴茎没根顶入，然后附在你的耳边动情地低吟了一句。

『或许我们应该要个孩子。』

『滚……谁给你生孩子……』

你被情欲折磨地浑身无力，只是懒懒地回了麦克雷一句，却不想麦克雷却狠狠地将你的大腿压向两边，用一种极具侵占性的羞耻姿势用力地向你身体深处探去，每次都贴腹而入，好像恨不得将自己物什埋在你秘处那种操动。麦克雷的低喘也变得异常动情，你被搅动地体温徒升，看着攻势凶猛又享受非常的麦克雷不由地臊红了脸。

『你喘得……也太色情了……』

『因为想到这一发会让你受孕……我就……』

『什么？！你不打算事后去买避孕药？』

『你的药汤也会给予不错的助攻的……』

都说了那又不是什么壮阳药！

想到这里你慌张地想推开麦克雷，却被他瞬间用单手制住了双手，并三下五除二地用枕下的毛绒情趣手铐锁住了双手，而床头就有吊住的勾子，毕竟是配套使用的。

『好了，可爱的小姐，准备好好接下我这牛仔的中靶一击了么？』

说着麦克雷便用力地撞击了起来，每顶动一下他都会沉声"嗯"一下，弄得你窘迫又有感觉。麦克雷又适时吮吸上你的乳尖，弄得你被迫绞紧了下身，而始作俑者的他又开始了夸张的呻吟。

『哦……宝贝，你这样的话……嗯……我可要射了……都射进去……可以吗……嗯额……』

『不……额……麦克雷！』

『这时候要叫老公哦……亲爱的……』

『……去你的(screw you)！』

『哈……好像……你才是被搞(be screwed)的吧。』

『唔……额！』

此刻还嘴也无济于事了，因为麦克雷已经射进了你的秘处。滚烫的液体在体内迸溅，你高扬着着脖颈无声地惊呼，而麦克雷则将脸埋在你的颈侧将你紧紧地搂进怀里，下身还坏心地再次用力顶了一下。

正当你以为麦克雷会缓缓拔出来时，男人忽然不由分说地保持着插在里面的姿势将你翻了过来。

『从背后再来一发吧，用最原始的姿势，应该更容易受孕。』

而体内的肉茎经过一次释放却仍旧挺立，使你不由地怀疑起来一道普通的料理至于让自己的男人变成这样么？亦或是……

『让人怀孕至于这么兴奋么……男人愚蠢的执念……就这么想射进去么？』

『只有射给你才会让我这么兴奋哦。』

『呸，男人的嘴骗人的鬼……』

『或者……“Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire”嘛？』

『啊——！』

麦克雷毫不留情地再次顶动起来，有些许白液被挤出了甬道，泛起黏腻的白沫，惹得男人眼睛一红，俯身压在你的背上，一手探进你的口中，一手掐住你的纤腰用一种羞耻至极的紧贴方式顶动着你的秘处。

『宝贝，准备再次接受我的东西吧……』

接下来的一上午——

『换个侧位吧，据说比较容易怀上女孩。』

『……』

『换你在上边吧。』

『……不会直接流出来吗？』

『不会，我会直接送到你子宫里的。』

接受了麦克雷百般调弄的你终于在女上位的一发后得到了休息，身下的麦克雷扶着你柔软的腰肢在平复喘息后不由地发出愉快的低笑。你佯装生气地并过腿，用脚尖戳向了男人留有胡子的脸侧，男人却揽过你的足尖一吻。

『宝贝，你愿意嫁给我吗？』

『杰西麦克雷，你是不是顺序有点乱了？』

你坐在麦克雷的健美的腰胯上，夹着他终于稍稍疲软的物什。这几发他始终没拔出来，你也不敢轻举妄动，生怕一起身就洒了杰西一身和一床。而麦克雷也利用了这个姿势坐起身将你抱在怀里，并从枕下掏出了一个小盒子。

『是啊，但不算太晚吧。』

当一颗分量十足的钻石闪耀在你的指上时，你仍旧惊讶地无法回话，待从麦克雷如星海银河般温柔的眸子中回过神，你才轻启双唇。

『Yes……』

『我已经给你带上了哦，这可是个不允许拒绝的提议。』

说着麦克雷抄起你的膝窝将你从床上抱起，你惊呼一声连忙抱住他的脖颈，而他就这样一边抽动着一边将你带到了浴室。

『可别再说浴室又有什么说道了……』

『没有，就是能把我漂亮的新娘清洗干净而已。』


End file.
